Rigid Raven
by TwilightAngel464
Summary: Henry is not the only one. When he is found by Henry, the memories he believed he receive become more complicated, and the more time she is with him, he begins to doubt the story he has been told. Rating T to M for violence and other graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic that is not of a video game or TV series but a movie. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **(But if you haven't seen Hardcore Henry yet, don't read until you do. And as always own nothing of Hardcore Henry, and it belongs to the brilliant directors, and writers of the film.)**

 **Henry wasn't the only experiment created by Akan and Estelle. In case Henry went haywire like he did, Akan had another subject created; Raven, a woman with the same agility, amnesia and strength as Henry, and was fed a lie, just the same as him. She is told that Akan is her husband, but Jimmy soon finds her and tells her to find Henry and save him before his battery that is keeping him alive dies.**

 _Rating: T_

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Cold dark red water. That was the first thing I saw. I could breathe, but I was in water. My eyesight was showing my two different sights. That's not possible. How is that?

I suddenly felt a hand, I think moving my eyeball cords to slowly go back into my eye sockets as my eyesight becomes more usable and normal, and I to starting blinking again.

I start spinning around, until I'm out of the water, and the cold air touches my skin. I try to move my head around, but I then feel the cold metal bars that are keeping my head on the bed I'm strapped to, and some sort of thin metal piece covering my mouth, preventing me from talking, or screaming.

I look at the ceiling and I notice that it's all white. Everything is white in those room. Its really blinding. I keep my eyes closed for a second, but when I open them again, I see someone standing over me. A man in a lab coat with white hair, and yellow eyes that are slightly red around the iris'. His face is young and soft, but his gaze on me is strong and intense.

"Hello Raven. Do you remember me?" He says to me, as his hand finds my arm. He caresses it as his other hand slowly release the latch on my mouth guard. I open my mouth to speak, but he suddenly places his hand over my mouth. "You don't want to speak yet, darling. That pretty voice of yours isn't ready yet. Just nod ok?"

I did as he asked, and nodded. He undid the clasps on the the thing holding my head down, and grabs a small metal strip attached to couple things of leather. It was a new mouth guard for me to wear. He pulls my head, moving my wet dark red hair off my face as he slips it on my head, and places the thin piece of metal over my mouth.

"Good. This is only to protect you from using your voice too soon. Now, answer the question. Do you remember me?"

I shook my head.

"Just as I suspected. Alright then, just to make this quick and painless, my name is Akan, your name is Raven, and you're my wife."

I had an expression of shock on my face, that made him laugh coldly, and sent shivers down my back. Is this guy really my husband? Why the hell can't I remember?

"If you're thinking why you can't remember it's because you died." He said. He then went over to these controls, which started making me feel funny, but due to the shock of getting the news that I had died kept me nullified. But I then seen what he was doing to me. "Hold on love. This won't take long, and soon you'll be able to walk."

He presses another button, and out of nowhere, three robot arms appeared, holding a pair of feminine looking legs with an intricate tattoo designs of dragon scales on the calf's and ankles, and there was a name written in cursive on it, but I couldn't see it clearly. I tried to sit up, but Akan pushed me back.

"Stay still while this happens Raven." He said as he pushed a button and the arms found the metal stumps I had for legs, and attached the new legs on them.

"Sorry, but this may hurt a little bit. They're your new legs." They began spinning and I felt a strange feeling in my knees, like someone was tapping them with a small hammer. It wasn't painful but it certainty wasn't pleasant. I closed my eyes, waited for at to end. When it was over, I felt my toes move involuntarily, but then I realized that it was Akans hand on my foot that made my toes twitch. And man, I'm so freaking ticklish on my feet! He notices, and stops.

"Can you feel your feet?"

I nodded. He smiles and presses more buttons. The metal clasps that were holding my arms down were suddenly gone, I raise my left arm up and looked at my knuckles. I notice a small diamond ring on my wedding finger, and I look at Akan. He's also wearing a ring on his wedding finger. I pull up my right arm, and my knuckles were certainly a sight to see; the tops were metal and red and blue cords were showing out of the empty spaces. I slowly sat up, and got a closer look at what I was wearing; a simple black sports bra and boyshorts. I then look down my chest to see that it was open not too long before. I gently run my fingers over the wounds, but Akan grabs my hand and moves it away from my torso.

"Do. Not. Touch that." He says with such intensity. "That is what is keeping you alive love."

I nod, and turn to set on my feet on the ground, and I stand finally. My legs hold my weight pretty well, but I feel Akan hand on my shoulder keeping me steady. I turn and see him smiling at me. I turn to look around at all my surroundings; the windows were made of glass, giving me a clear view of the sky, and the doors were not the kind you find in a hardware store, for they were made of metal, and it seemed like they needed to be opened with the holographic keyboard.

I looked at Akan, and was holding another lab coat similar to his. I went towards him and put the coat on, covering my body. After I secured it, I felt his hand snake around my waist, and he then began leading me to the door.

"This way love." He typed in a series of codes, and the door opened. What was behind it, were numerous computers, and a group of men sitting in front of them, typing on the keyboards. "This is where the research for your resurrection began, as well as the construction of your limbs were built." He stops abruptly to turn me to face him. "Raven you cannot leave my side. Ever. Do you understand?"

I shake my head. Why would I need to stay by his side at all times?

He sighs. "Your heart is basically running on a battery. A battery that can only be made, and recharges here. Until I deem you ready to leave my side, you must stay with me. Now do you understand?"

I nod.

"Good. Now lets continue."

I'm now starting to feel uncomfortable about this. I know I

He guided me across the room, to another which opened as he approached. When we were inside the room, all I saw was a man crouched over what looked like an extra limb. This one was similar to how mine looked; the tattoos were exactly the same, the name was readable this time.

It looked like a name. Henry? I looked at my leg, and saw the same name on both of my outer calf's. Was he suppose to put something else there?

"What. Is. That?!" Akan moved away from me, and pushed the man away from the artificial limb. He was wearing goggles onhism, and had a biker beard. The man was smiling as he removed his glasses, revealing his entire face.

"JIMMY?!" Akan yelled, as he put his hand around the mans neck, lifting him up into the air, almost without effort.

Immediately, I react by grabbing Akan arm, pulling it down.

"Raven stop!" I thought I heard that from Akan, but it was actually the named Jimmy. "Find Henry!"

With those last words, Akan tossed his body across the room, as it landed with a loud crack.

His neck was broken and he was dead.

"RAVEN!" Akan screamed at me as I loo at Jimmy's dead body. But that name he said; 'Henry'. Why do I know that name? Lost in my thoughts, I couldn't hear Akan yelling at me.

"RAVEN! Did you hear me?!" I snap out of it, and I see Akan in my face. I react by pushing h away from me, and I make a break for it out the door.

The computer geeks don't notice me running away until Akan yells at them to grab me. But when they do, I run faster to avoid them, open a door to find myself in this weird looking hallway. I finally see a fire exit sign, and I run straight for it.

I hear Akan yelling at me to stop. But it wasn't until I opened the door to realize he was actually warning me. There was no staircase. No fire escape. Only the door could keep me from falling to my death, as this laboratory was literally floating about 60 miles above land.

"RAVEN!" I hear that voice again. Not Akans but that man Jimmys. But what the fuck?! I thought he was dead! He suddenly appears from the hallway, grabbing my arm to pull me back in. My lab coat is torn at the shoulder and the sleeve is at my wrist. I take it off real quick, leaving me in my bra and boyshorts underwear, and when I look at Jimmy, he isn't what he looked like before Akan killed him. Instead of having a biker beard and goggles, he has a pompadour haircut and sun glasses, wearing a janitors uniform. Maybe this was his twin brother or something.

"It's me Jimmy." He said grabbing a leather jacket he had on the ground next to his feet. "Here, we've got to! Now!" He grabbed my hand and began running.

Several men began chasing after us, but Akan was not one of them. I didn't pay much attention to it. All I knew at this moment was that Akan killed Jimmy (or maybe his twin), for tattooing the name Henry on one of my artificial limbs. Maybe I'm better off going with this guy than staying with Akan.

He leads me to a room that has this large metal and glass cage with an engine connected to the side and two rocket boosters connected to the sides. I think these are escape pods or something of the sort. He shuts the door quickly, and I then notice that underneath us was only glass and hopefully it was unbreakable because I can hear the guards, as well as Akans yelling approaching the door to the room.

Jimmy grabs my hand, and leads me to the escape pod. He pushes me in, and types into the holographic keyboard a location to some city I didn't know.

"Listen to me carefully Raven." Jimmy says to me as he secures my seatbelt to the pod. "This will take you to Moscow, and you need to find Henry. Here. Take this, and do not lose it." He pulls out some kind of container long enough to hold glasses. "This is for your heart. You have 60 hours before yours is energy is completely drained. You need to find Henry, and give him this one. He only has around.. I don't know, but just find, and as fast as you can." He pulls out another one like mine, but it had a giant 'H' written in red on the top of it.

"He doesn't have long, so you need to find him as quickly as you can. When you land, go to these locations in this notepad."

He pulls out a leather notepad, secured with a lock. He hands the key on a chain to me as well. After I put it around me neck, I reach up and take the mouth guard off. I open my mouth to say thank you to him, but I realize I can't talk. I was about to scream, but Jimmy put his hand over my mouth like Akan did. "Raven, just like Henry, you're a mute. At least for now. But don't ever scream unless it is completely necessary." He steps outside the pod and closes the door. "Go to the first location and get what you need from there, then start looking for Henry at the other locations. He has metal knuckles just like yours. Now, if he isn't in any of them, then go to the address listed in purple, and find my laptop. Good luck Raven, and I'll see ya later." He says to me before the guards and Akan break in. Jimmy pushes a button and then I'm falling at a really frightening pace.

I cover my mouth with my hand to keep me from screaming, and soon I can the city if Moscow Russia clearly. As soon I the pod detects the ground coming closer, it lets a parachute, slowing down the impact to the ground, but it wasn't enough. The cables to the parachute snap, and I'm falling to the ground again.

When I crash, I fall out the pod completely, and I'm completely dazed. I feel blood dripping down my temple, as I stand up to see where I am. I'm on a highway, and thank god, it had no one on it. The pod created a giant crater in the middle of the road.

During that time I evaluate my situation. Right now, I'm running from my homicidal husband Akan, I have to find a man named Henry before he dies at a time I don't know, and I have to go to a place I never been in before in a country I have never visited in all my life. Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I'll be back soon! Catch ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back again! Hope you enjoy this new chapter, and yea... Like I always say before: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **But I did forget to mention that this might be a short fanfic. I don't know yet though. I guess I'll just have to wait to see how I feel about it in a couple more weeks. Anyways onto the story!**

 **Rating: _T_ 17 and up. **

**Raven is forced to run against the clock to find Henry before he dies. Hopefully, she can remain anonymous enough before she can realize why she can't talk or scream. But when she does, the world better make way for the banshee, for she returned.**

* * *

I quickly run off of the highway, the items Jimmy gave me are in my jacket pockets, and the notepad is in the crook of my elbow as I run, escaping sight of any possible witnesses. But due to the fact that I landed on a highway located in modern suburbia, it made that very difficult. Cars were rushing by me, some of them were trucks with men in the back, who were paying attention to my current wardrobe rather to my current condition. My boyshorts were scarped on the sides, and on the butt cheek region, it was a little more worse; I landed on my butt when the pod hit the ground, so a section of the fabric came off with it, revealing a small part of the flesh of my rear end.

I zipped up my leather jacket and continued to running from the scene.

The last thing I needed was to get arrested for public indecency.

After about thirty minutes of running from cops, I eventually found my way to the first address. I found an old brown house with a couple broken windows and rat droppings on the outside. But as even as disgusted as I was, still managed to follow the notes Jimmy written down.

'Step #1: find the key under the ugly brown rock in the front yard.'

Ugly brown rock? The whole damn yard is trashes! How the hell is that helpful?! This entire house looks like a ugly brown rock! I got on my hands and knees and began searching the ones infront of me. After a couple minutes, I picked one up and i noticed it had a lighter feel to it than the others ones did. I scraped it against the sidewalk, and sure enough the damned thing was plastic. I twisted it, and it popped open, then a key fell out. I grabbed it and went to the door to open it, but when I touched the handle of he door, the freaking door fell off its damned hinges and landed with a giant slam!

I groaned and just went in. I then brought,out the notepad and read the next step to find this mystery man know as Henry.

'Step #2: look for the iPad under the old dusty desk.'

Finding that was definitely faster than finding the key. Under the desk in the living space, was a leather suitcase and inside was an iPad in a red case. I turned it on, and... It needed a freaking password! I looked in the book again and Jimmy didn't write it down! I just started typing in random phrases and words, and didn't have any luck unlocking it. I went through the book, and found a sentence of words written very weirdly. It didn't spell anything, and it looked like some of the letters were written backwards. I sat down trying to decipher the words, then it came to me; the password was written in backwards, and if shown in a mirror, it would read a sentence which, I'm really hoping is the password. I went to the bathroom, where a mirror was, and looked at the reflection of the sentence which read: "Dantes Infern0."

Not the strangest thing to have as a password, but a sneaky way for sure. I typed it in, and the homescreen showed a picture of a mystery man. He had short brown hair, and green eyes. He was quite... Handsome. I looked back in the book, and read the next step.

'Step #3: type in local brothels."

Brothels?! If either of those are in a brothel right now, I swear to god, I'll neuter them!

I do as the step says to, and the screen pops out the closest one. I found that the there is one around five blocks from here called "The Courtians hookup". I write down the address and pack everything up. But before I left, I went into the floor bedroom, and went through the drawers. Apparently Jimmy knew I would need new clothes and kept some jeans and shirts my size in the drawers. I picked up a pair of ripped black jeans and a skin tight tanktop. But before I put them on, I noticed I didn't have any underwear on, and if the same thing happens again, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let some douchebags see my bare ass! I look through the other drawers, but instead of finding a pair of undies, I find two pistols, loaded, with spare clips, a tacital knife, and a leather harness. But there were underwear in the bottom drawer. Not that I wasn't grateful for the weapons, I was just more excited for the underwear. I eventually did find some in the bottom drawer and I picked out a pair of black boyshorts, then I took off my torn clothing. I put everything together, and when it was all said and done, I noticed I was missing shoes! I looked in the closet, and found a red pair of heels, and a paid of combat boots. Although the heels were cute, I doubt I could run or fight in three-inch stilettos. I also found another bag with my name on it. I pulled it out, and opened it. Inside it was a change of clothing that were for men, and a note.

'For Henry when ya find him! It'll help him look more inconspicuous.'

I throw the bag next to the desk were the laptop was, and I put the combat boots on, and I saw myself in the mirror.

I like the outfit, perfect for combat, but then I looked at my face and hair... Holy crap! I look like I just got hit by a car! My crimson hair is standing on all ends, and I doubt this place has running water. I look around the bathroom, and found a small comb, which I began using to straighten out my long hair, and it took several minutes, but at least I look presentable now. I also found some makeup too. Nothing much; Kohl black eyeliner, black baked eyeshadow, and a tube of skin tone liquid lipstick. At first I thought it would be ridiculous, but then it hit me that if I looked different, Akan may have a little more difficulty trying to spot me in a crowds if I wore a little bit.

I applied the eyeliner to my water line and tight line, then I patted on some black eyeshadow lightly to my lid, and put on the nude lipstick. One thing I finally noticed about me, other than the fact that I looked a lot better than before, was my eyecolors; my left eye was a reddish hazel, and my right was a bright blue. This strangely reminded me of my childhood where the 3-D glasses were red and blue.

But with all that aside, I got focused on my task; finding Henry at the next location. I took the battery cores, the bag of extra clothes and shoved them in the suitcase Jimmy left the iPad in, grabbed everything I needed, including the spare clips, and tacital knife, and took off to the brothel.

The door was open, and I heard loud dancing music, and giggles.

Something one would expect inside a brothel.

I noticed a back door, and run to the back, keeping a tight hold on my pack, and when I find a quick place for me to look up the next step, I pull out the notepad, and learn my next course of action.

"Step #4: Find Henry in the room and me in the far back. But avoid security."

They are here! Ugh... I'm really going to regret this aren't I? But, he did help me get away from Akan, so I really owe him one. As well as a good solid punch to the nuts. I get up and go through the unlocked door that led me to the kitchen. There, I remained unknown as I ran through, all the way to the back of the building. Before I opened the door, I heard yelling coming from the other side. I listened carefully, and heard one man talking and multiple people murmuring. I think they belonged to women. But I distinctively remembered that mans voice; it was Jimmys. He sounded drunk though.

"Where is this blasted woman?!" He yells as I hear a bottle break. "Henry! Hold on mate. She'll be here soon enough. Hopefully that crazy bastard Akan hasn't found her yet."

Immediately, I opened the door, making the other woman in there shriek as the door breaks, and what I found back there was something I wasn't expecting. Jimmy looked like he was having the time of his life, his hair a muzzled mess, and he was wearing only a leopard print speedo, with several half-naked and completely naked attractive women around him and another man on the ground . He was staggering around the room with a bottle in his hand and other man was laying on the ground next to him, with the prostitutes slowly backing away from him.

He... He was the man in that picture on the laptop! Is this Henry?

As if he unconsciously read my mind, Jimmy looked to me and laughed.

"Ahh! You're finally here!" He said settling his bottle on a table. "Just in time too! I see you've met Henry..." He fell on the table, making the other women in the room shriek. "Common social standards aside, rip open his chest, and pull out the battery in his chest, and replace it with the one in your pocket. And make it snappy! He's got three minutes left."

I look at him with a "are you freaking kidding me" look, but he doesn't see it, as he passes out on the table almost instantly. Ugh...

I get down in front of Henry, and it looks like this guys gone through hell and back; his face is really bruised like he had been beaten severely, and he has a split lip with blood running down to his chin.

I kneel down in front of him and take out my knife to cut open his shirt. I see three large cuts on his entire chest, and I notice that they're not completely healed. I grab the one closer to the center of his chest and I pull it up. I then do the same thing to the other cuts, and... What the fuck?! His entire chest looks like it belongs to a cyborg or something! Ignoring my thoughts, and pull out his life battery. I grab his old one, and yank it out.

His body then goes into a seizure, and this obviously wasn't a good sign. I attach the new one and he stops moving. I press my head against his chest, and I can hear a heartbeat, slowly and steady. I can then hear him breathing, and I feel his chest rise and fall with each breath.

Pulling back, I see his face. His eyes are wide, and looking up at the ceiling. I shake his shoulder, and he looks at me. His eyes are a beautiful blue, and manly features become more clear to me.

I wave at him, oppose to saying hello. I still can talk, but I then see Jimmys phone. I grab it and type into his notepad which had a 'read out' option.

I type in 'Hello Henry. My name is Raven. Jimmy brought me here to help you'. I press the option and it reads my message out loud in a robotic voice.

I stand up and hold my hand out to him to help him up. He accepts and he stands up, a little staggery like Jimmy but not in a drunk way.

He points to the phone, and I give him it. I remembered that Jimmy said he couldn't talk like me, so this was basically the only we could talk to people.

He types in a few words before hitting the read out loud button.

'Are you Akans wife? The one Jimmy told me about?'

I grab the phone from and type in my response. 'Supposedly his wife. I can't remember much. I woke up not too long ago, and everything has been blurry since. Jimmy found me and led me to you.' I pulled out the notepad and showed him the steps Jimmy wrote out.

He grabs the phone and types. 'You wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt would ya?'

I nod and pull out the black shirt I got from the bag full of mens clothing, handing him it. He takes off his torn shirt and jacket as he pulls on the fresh shirt. I notice his knuckles, and compared them to mine. They're very similar, and I then notice his wedding band.

I grab the phone again and type. 'You married?'

He nods, and grabs the phone. 'Akan has my wife Estelle. I'm trying to find her.'

I nod and then grab the phone again, but before I could type anything, we suddenly hear a loud bang coming from the front of the brothel, and screams coming women and men, as well as gunshots.

I type in a sentence before pulling out one of my guns from my harness.

'That can't be good.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, sorry for the late update, and I shall be back soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**

 **I'm also really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went on a 'no modern technology retreat so my phone and laptop was taken away. So sorry!**

 **And here is the next chapter of Rigid Raven.**

* * *

Raven finally finds and saves Henry from dying, but will they make it out alive when Akans and his goons finds them in the brothel? Stay tuned to find out.

Rating: M for gore and extreme situations.

I quickly type into the phone before loading my pistols.

'Can you shoot?'

I hand Henry the phone as I load the clips into both of the pistols. I stand up and kick Jimmy in the stomach. He reacts and gets up. I then notice the freaking coke on his face! Oh, this is going to just perfectly!

"I'm up, I'm up!" He says as he stands up, still staggering. The damn man is far from sober! "Raven, you get Henry out of here! This is gonna be fucking war!" He yells to me, barely standing on his own. "I'll go this way, and you two get to the parking garage! I'll be waiting there with some friends! Now! I'm gonna go hold off these assholes baby!" I nod and he takes off out another door, but quickly turns back to us. "Oh! There are two extra pistols in the drawer. Good luck you two!" He turns back and starts yelling at someone down the hallway.

I look to Henry, and he is going through the drawer, but instead of finding twin pistols...

There are several large... And small dildos. As well as warming gel, and lube... Jimmy what the fuck?!

I then hear one of the prostitutes in the corner say something in Russian.

"Net nizhnego." She says that to Henry who then opened the bottom and finds the twin pistols. Oh... She meant the bottom drawer. Henry grabs them, loads, and looks to me, and nods. He kicks the other door down, but before we leave, the same woman and a couple of the other women in the room, say something to him again in Russian, and of course, like before I can't understand what she means. I'll just say that there saying farewell or good luck to him. I wave and we head out the door, and into the chaos we go!

We walk down a hallway lit with several lamps and the farther we went, it didn't take long for us to hear women screaming, and gunshots. Soon we see several naked women running by, screaming their heads.

Fuck. This situation is really not good.

We begin running and we run into a four way hallway, and the fucking bouncers are jumping and shot! Now this really ain't good!

Henry shoots the men in front of us, as I start running ahead, and slide to go unnoticed by the men to the right and left. As soon as I see how there are, i start shooting at their heads, and they drop like flies. Thank god for automatic weapons.

Henry catches up, and we run to the next place we hear more loud commotion; the bar. We shoot at a couple men, but we're overrun, and to dodge to the bullets flying, we jump over the counter of the square bar and hide behind it. Bullets are making their way through the wood, but non of them are getting us. That would explain why the bartender was still alive, even though he's shaking more than a damn chihuahua.

I see hear the wood behind me breaking, but not from bullets, it was their feet! Their kicking the wood of the bar behind me! Akan must want me back alive!

I quickly think of something, before I could register what I was doing, I stand up, and grab the guy kicking the wood in and punch him in the face several times before shooting him in the face. I see two others aiming at me, but I shoot them in the chest before they could even do anything. I duck down and I see Henry switching emptying his clips by shooting some of the other men on his side.

I smile and stand behind him, pistols in both hands, as I shoot at men on my side.

We duck down when we see two men running towards us, but not shooting at us. They were fighting. It didn't take long for me to figure out it was Jimmy.

He flips him over the bar, but he goes with him, and the man ends up on top of him, choking him.

If I could talk, I would sigh. Instead of that though, I grab the knife in my boot, and throw it at the guy, and it lands in his head.

Damn! My aim is better than I thought! That'll come in handy.

"I had that!" Jimmy says as he pushes the corpse off him and grabs his discarded weapon. I stand up and shoot a couple extra men, but their bullets get too close to my head and I duck back down.

I turn my head to see Henry taking care of some of the men on his side, and I also notice the bartender slowly standing up saying something.

Oh Shit. This guy's a fucking idiot. I grab his shirt and pull him down before he gets shot. He screams, and passes out. I check his pulse and he's still alive, but seriously scared as he then pisses his pants.

Ehh... He'll live.

Jimmy jumps on the counter and takes of the men in front of us, and I jump over the counter, clearing a safe passage for Henry to go through. But my gun clicks after three shots, and its empty. I quickly switch guns, and i clear out the hallway, but when I turn around to give Henry the signal to follow me, he gets tackled by a goon. I aim to shoot at the man, but hear yelling coming at me, and I realize it's a man running at me.

I didn't turn in time to shoot me, and he pins me against the wall. Due to the amount of force he used on me, I drop my guns, and begin hitting his back with my elbow. It has a little effect, but once he loosens his grip on me, he just hoists me over his shoulder.

I'm not a sack of freaking potatoes asswipe!

I manage to get my feet against the wall and with all my strength in my legs, I push off which causes him to stagger backwards, and his feet trip on something and we fall backwards. Well... He does. I do a face plant. I manage to get free of his hold as he head hits the ground hard. While he is dazed, I search for my gun, and I see it under a tipped over barstool.

Before he recovered, I stand up, and grab my gun and shoot him in the head.

At this time, I hear Jimmy screaming something, I look to him and he's running back from behind the bar and stands on the counter, holding a bottle of some kind of alcohol with a rag in it that's already on fire.

"Alright! Lets burn this motherfucker do-" He stops and I quickly figure out why. At first I didn't notice them, but I see two women standing in front of him, one in a black shiny suit pointing a gun at Henry who is on the ground, and the other is holding a katana sword wearing a simple black dress with a heart shaped cut-out in the front. The one holding the gun points it at me as the other one starts running after Jimmy as he says sorry, drops the explosive bottle, and runs to a back room.

I put my hands up showing that I didn't mean any harm to her. She points her gun to someone else as they come from the hallway. I see someone behind her, and on instinct, I shoot them, and cover her and Henry as I see three more goons. Henry finds a gun and runs down the hallway, shooting everyone in front of him. Not wasting anytime, I follow him, and together we kill around five other men, before he runs into another, where I see an overweight man in a speedo on his knees, in front of another one in a brown leather jacket and a red turtleneck. Henry is obviously too intuned in their conversation, so I cover him when more men come at us. But only got two bullets out before I realize that I emptied out my clips. I bring my tactical knife out and throw it one mans head, and I run to fight the other two.

I wait for them to approach me, but when they're ten feet away from me, I run and slide under their feet, and grab the knife from the first guys head, and I throw it again, this it landed in one of heir chests, and they fall to the ground. I take the dead guys gun and shoot the last man as he runs from me in fear.

Are you serious? Is this really the kind of men that Akan hires to take me back and kill Henry? Seriously, he needs to view resumes better.

Speaking of Akan I can hear his voice. Shit!

I see the door that Henry was at is now closed... With Henry inside. I quickly run to the door, and kick it, trying to break it down. I hear a woman screaming and suddenly, a completely nude woman runs out, and the door is open. I use this opportunity to enter. I didn't get a good look at the scene, so I just trusted my instincts on what I saw, which was Henry pinned against the wall in midair, and Akan using his abilities to do so.

I run to him and tackle him to the ground, making him release Henry. I manage to get the advantage, and I pin his aroma down with my knees, and I hit him many times in the face, giving Henry time to escape. But before I knew it, I was on the ceiling, and Henry was instantly pushed into a vent. Akan doesn't pay attention to me, he just looks to Henry hanging onto dear life.

But he lets go. Oh god, please don't let this be for nothing. Please let him be ok.

I squirm against the ceiling, but slowly, I descend, and I realize that Akan was standing right below me, ready to grab me. Shit! When he finally got his hands on my arms, I stood frozen, waiting for him to speak or do something.

"Why did you leave Raven when I told that you couldn't?!" He yelled at my face, shaking my shoulders. I did nothing but listen to what he said. Or rather yelled. "You could've died! My men don't know how to listen for shit, and they could've killed like the rest of the whores in this place!"

At this time I heard Jimmys voice.

"Henry?! Raven?!" I heard him bust open the door, and there he stood with two shotguns in his hands. "What the hell happened?!"

"Ah... Jimmy." Akan said before using his abilities to grab Jimmy the neck and hold him in midair. He started gasping for air, struggling to stay alive and conscious. I immediately start beating against Akans chest, but it was hard to do that as he still had my arms in a tight grip. He lost his concentration on Jimmy and let him, or his body fall to the ground. He let me go, and went to Jimmys body, hoisting it over his shoulder. At this time, I quickly went back to the ceiling.

He turned and looked at me, a wide grin on his face. "You're not leaving me again Raven." He turned to the airduct Henry went down. Apparently, Akan could still see him. If he was still in the airduct listening to Akan scream at me, or if he was waiting for me and Jimmy to come down after him, I didn't know. All I knew that I was stuck to a ceiling.

Akan screamed at Henry, before sending Jimmys body down the vent next. Akan let me go, harshly, and I fell to the floor faster than I thought.

I got up, and escaped his grasp as he tried to grab my arm. He tried again, and I managed to punch him in the face, keeping him dazed for a second before making a really dumb decision, to find Henry; I ran to the airduct, going head first, and fell to the concrete faster than Akan could grab me. I hear him call my name, but it was already too late as I had made it to the parking garage faster than he wanted.

But... Holy fucking hell! That was a fucking forty foot drop... And I'm pretty sure I broke my arm. I looked up and saw Henry coming over to me. We couldn't communicate, due to the fact that the phone we had earlier is still in the room where I first found him. He touches my broken arm, silently asking me if I had broken it. I nod. He grabs it in a gentle grip at the elbow, and grabs my wrist and pulls it straight.

Holy hell! It straightened it out, but, Oh. My. Fucking. God it hurt.

I shake it off, nodding my thanks to Henry as we stand up, and start making our way to where to cars. We find a couple automatic pistols and heavy assault rifles. I grab the twin pistols and Henry settles on the rifle. We grab the clips, and we then hear Jimmys voice again. We turn, and we see another Jimmy, but with longer hair, and a dark blue headband.

Great. A hippie Jimmy. Damn! How is it he keeps reappearing after he dies?

Question that will really need an answer as soon as we get the hell out of dodge.

As we walk towards him, I smell something very... Earthy. But not in a good way. Its fucking weed! JIMMY!

I also notice that one of the men that I guess this new Jimmy took down, was alive. Heavy beaten and severely wounded, but still breathing. Honestly this guy got the better treatment compared to the guys upstairs.

With my foot, I roll him to his back, and I kneel down to pick him up slightly and I sit him against the large black SUV. I was getting ready to beat a question out of him, when Jimmy stopped me.

"Hey hey. Chill out. Calm down Raven. Cool your nerves, and just keep calm." He says as he pulls out a what I assume is a joint.

Is he seriously telling me to calm down after, both Henry and myself just took a forty foot drop on nothing but concrete, having men shooting at us, and getting the hell beat out of us?!

Its official. Jimmys fucking crazy.

* * *

 **Truly sorry for the wait. But thanks for reading! And I shall be back with more soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's been forever since i updated any of my stories. Life's been kicking my ass in more ways than one. But, since then, I've updated from writing stories on my phone to writing on my college laptop now! So, hopefully my grammar and spelling will be better now.**  
 **And for those who are reading my other story "The Phantasm" I will be ending it soon, then I'm rewriting the whole, but hopefully with a better and more realistic story to go with Dorian.**  
 **Leave a comment: Yay or nay?**  
 **But enough babbling, onto to the long-awaiting update on Raven and Henry' journey through the craziness!**  
 **They managed to escape without any permanent damage, but the brothel battle was only the beginning. Raven questions her own motives, and finds herself wondering, who is telling the truth, and who is the bullshitter.**

* * *

I take a breather, and check the gun i picked up again, to see if it had anymore bullets left while Jimmy tried his "peaceful" option. He kneels down in front of the man, and pulls out a large cigarette.  
"Lets all take a break from the violence, and just chill out." He says this as he pulls out a lighter and lights up the end, taking a very long drag. It is then that I realize that it's not a cigarette, but a giant ass blunt.  
...Are you fucking kidding me? Akans getting away with Henry's wife, and we're here smoking weed.  
He motions us to kneel down too. Henry does, and takes the blunt next, a taking a drag longer than Jimmy's. I stay standing, crossing my arms, as I look around for a discarded phone or something.  
"Don't be so tense Raven." Jimmy says to me, as he takes another hit.  
He motions me to stand by him and kneel like he was. I roll my eyes and just do it, because they won't move until I do. I snatch the joint away from him, and take a hit. A rather big one.  
I give it back to Jimmy, and blow the smoke in the bleeding bastards face.  
Jimmys hand touches my shoulder. "Come on now Raven, let the man have some." He says to me before sightly pushing me to the side, and turning towards the man. "Now if we give you this, will you give us some info on your boss, huh?"  
The bastard nods, and Jimmy puts the joint to his mouth and he breathes in the smoke. After blowing it back out, he passes it to Henry.  
"Now that is settled, I shared something with you, no you gotta share something with me. We'll start with Akan. Where's he going?"  
The bastard starts laughing. Jimmy joins in. Henry passes the joint to me as I keep an eye him.  
He speaks Russian again, and none of us except for Jimmy can understand what the fuck he's saying. But he gets his message across when he flips us off. Jimmy keeps laughing and I pass the joint to him, as i pull out my gun. But Jimmy puts his hand in front of the barrel to stop me. His attention is still on the man, but he looks over his shoulder and nods.  
I smile and turn his laughter into cries of pain, as I aim my gun at his leg and pull the trigger. Henry staggers back and almost drops the joint.  
Jimmy laughs and grabs my gun to point it at his other leg. He puts his hands up and says something in russian.  
"So now that the lady is getting impatient, I'll let you choose." He holds my gun, and the joint in front of him and say "Ego or higher self?".  
"You're going to cooperate now?" Jimmy asks. The man nods. "Alright, then tell us where Akan, your boss is going." He looks to me, and winks.  
Is that a sign or something?  
"This is his wife right here. She needs to see him." His eyes became as big as marbles as he said that. I nod, cross my arms, and smile. "Now, the location, or you have to deal with her. Make your choice."  
When he didn't answer, I bent down, pick him up, and slammed him against the car. At that point, his shell cracked and he spilled the beans.  
"Ok! Ok!" He yelled, in English. Yay, the Russian asshole learns english in a second! "He's taking the blonde girl to his base. He's heading there now, and-" His words were cut short, as a bullet went through his head. Not from my gun, but from one of those girls' from earlier in the fight.  
And shit, they did NOT look happy.  
They both start yelling at Jimmy in Russian, and one (I assume Jimmy called Katya) pointed her katana at Jimmy' throat, and the other points her gun at him.  
Well... This ought to be interesting.  
The girl in the latex suit kept looking at us with her gun still pointed at Jimmy and I assumed she was asking who we were. Jimmy said our names, and I kindly waved in an awkward manner.  
It seemed to calm things down. They stopped yelling, and Jimmy kept talking to them for another few seconds, before I assumed we were leaving when bikes were.  
"Do you want to go on your bikes? You can go on a bike." He said before they looked at two motorcycles behind them. "Yeah you wanna go?" Katya turned and said something... Again in Russian.  
"Yeah, Yeah ok." He turned and took off the dusty blanket off an old bike which had a side sit in it. Big enough to hold one person.  
"Fucking hell." He said as he turned the bike over and got it started. "Sometimes it's easier to just say yes." He then got in and looked around for an extra car or bike.  
But I was already ahead of him, and i spotted a black Ducati with a helmet. I ran over to it, my lucky not being lucky as the keys weren't there.  
Strangely enough I already knew how to hot wire it.  
Huh. I wonder what else i know how to do.  
I start her up, put on the helmet, and follow up to Jimmy and the others.  
"Here you go." He says as hands me a small brown duffle bag. I look inside and found a goodie; three grenades, one more pistols and two clips.  
"Raven." Jimmy says as I put the bag over my shoulder. "Make sure Akan doesn't get you. As far as we know, you still havent used your voice yet."  
My voice? I haven't got a voice! He detects that, and he says "OH! You don't know?"  
I nod. "Put a long story short, only scream when your cornered. And don't do it to often. It'll drain your battery if you scream too long." He pulls his googles down and drives off.  
After that, we didn't talk. I guess that means we're gonna have to make this plan up as it progresses.  
Hopefully we're not too late. Henry seemed worried about his wife.  
I find a mini iPod with in the compartment on the back of the bike. It looks pretty simple to use. Hopefully whoever used this had good taste in music. I look through the playlist, and it was all 80's rock...Excellent! Aerosmith and Nirvana. Strange how i liked those ones right off the bat.  
I take my helmet off real quick, put the earbuds in, put the it back on and drive up to catch up with others while listening to "Dream on" by Aerosmith.  
~10 minutes later~  
We drove up onto the interstate and found these red and black vans. I assume by Henry's and Jimmy's movement ahead meant that these were Akans vans.  
Well... Let's get this slaughter house going.  
I drive up to Henry, and it would appear he was hiding a crank gun under the blanket of the front of the bike. Man... This will interesting.  
I drive up and ahead to the other two in front and hear the gun going off and explosions.  
Making my bike go faster, I pull out my gun, and shoot at the driver right next to me, and then the tires, making it go crazy and drive off the road.  
But after that, I heard a scream, and I looked back; Jimmy was off the road, and one of the girls were dead. I assume the one called Katya got away just in time.  
I then saw the massive truck in front, and Henry was hanging off the back of it.  
Well, hopefully I have some tricks up my sleeve on this. Again, I'm improvising.  
I spin around, until I'm heading directly towards the raging caravan. I somehow manage to pull outa grenade a pull the pin, shoving it into the back compartment. Keeping my hands on the handles, but then I'm pulling my knees up and onto the seats, getting ready to jump.  
Accelerating it up to 250 mph, I dive off, and it takes off into the direction of the caravan. I manage to jump off the top of it, and grab ahold of the top ladder bar on the massive caravan.  
I then reach down and pull henry up. We both notice the bridge, and the air conditioning top. Henry begins stomping on it, and the thng becomes looser until he falls through.  
I follow suit, and two security guards attack us.  
I handle one by pulling out the spare combat knife, and threw it into the lower gut of one, and he dies instantly. Henry handled the other.  
The inside of this tank was more high-tech than i thought. I pull off my helmet, and saw a map, a couple monitors from outside and a series of really complicated buttons.  
But on the other side of the van in a glass cage stood a slender blonde woman in a black dress. I assumed this was Estelle. Henry instantly goes to her.  
"Henry?" She is slightly crying now that she's seen him. He looks back at me, and doing his silent request, I shoot the glass, not hitting her as she ducked down before i aimed.  
Well... I now have a really weird feeling like I've been here before. These monitors showed me a place that somehow feels like i knew where it was.  
I look over at the reunited couple, and hear a very familiar voice. And not the nice one.  
"Ohh... Isn't that sweet?"  
Fuck! Its a trap!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and i shall be back with an update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is an incredibly late update, and also my possibly second to last chapter for this specific story. I'm still deciding if I should continue on the story with Raven and Henry, but again I'm still trying to decide. Any insight will be appreciated!**  
 **But onto the story!**

 **Raven and Henry are now in Akan's trap. How will they escape? Will this be their last fight against Akan, or will a miracle happen and save their asses?**

 **Stay tuned, to find out!**

* * *

His face appeared on the giant moniter mounted on the wall, and he had this cocky expression. I saw the camera in the corner with the REC light on. SHIT! it was broadcasting to him! He knew we were in here this entire time!  
"If I could put this moment in a cup of tea, i wouldn't need sugar. Though, my favorites are always with my own wife." He said before turning to me, and smirking. "My sweet darling Raven, what a mess you have created with this walking grenade."  
I stood there with clenched fist and gritted my teeth. Now I really wasn't believing this "Akan is my husband" lie.  
"My dear wife when we meet, I shall take you home, and then you'll remember who you are. Who we are." He turned away from the screen and said "Yuri. Bavshausta."  
I'm not sure what that meant, but based on the sounds coming from outside the caravan, it's not good.  
And before Henry or I could do anything, all I saw was an explosion, and I felt a burning on my temple as I saw myself falling onto the floor.  
...Everything was black and cold. My head was pounding, and I kept seeing these white lights going fast. Those lights slowly turned into images. Images of me holding a mystery mans hand. We were running on a beach. I could hear his laughter, but I couldn't see his face, only his smile. It was one I had seen before. One that gave me happiness.  
But in an instant it was replaced with something else. The images were replaced with something else. I was on the ground, and a man underneath me. I couldn't see his face, but he was shirtless and sweaty. I was pressing my hands against his abdomen, and my head kept arching back.  
When I finally looked at him again, i could see his entire face. I knew who he was. But I couldn't believe who it was.  
It wasn't my supposed husband, thank god.  
This mystery man was a handsome man with beautiful blue eyes. Eyes I have only glanced into a couple times.  
It's...Henry?  
I felt the floor beneath me shake, and i felt someone lifting me up, and holding me on my feet. My eyes shot open, and I saw Estelle nearly unconscious, and Henry being hit with a baseball bat.  
I started fighting against my captor, trying to free myself so I can go with him. But I was too late.  
He fell out so fast, I blinked and he was gone! And then I saw who it was did the evil deed: Akan, my supposed worrying husband.  
He turned around with a giant smirk on his face, while he held the blood baseball bat in his hand.  
I started fighting even more, until i stomped on the mans foot, he yelped in pain, and released me. Akan tried reaching for me, and i avoided his grasp.  
"Raven!" He screamed, as i made my way to the open side of the caravan. I turned and looked at him. "Raven... please." He pleaded, and reached out his hand to me.  
I looked at his hand, then i thought of the mans from my head from when I was unconscious. They were different.  
That's official. This mans not my husband.  
I shook my head, and turned back to the opening, preparing my body to jump out.  
"No!" He grabbed my arm, pulling me back. He turned me towards him, and then he forced me to kiss him! He felt utterly disgusting, and I wanted nothing more than to get away from him. I shoved him away from me and I slapped him as hard as I could!  
Jimmy's voice then popped into my head.  
'This isn't real. Akan is not yours.'  
What that meant, I didn't know. But what I did know was that I was getting the fuck outta here!  
I jumped from the caravan with my eyes closed ready the pain I was gonna feel... But it never came. My body never felt the ground of the forest, only the wind of being in I opened my eyes, and I saw myself, floating in midair above the moving pavement. I was slowly turned around to see Akan's hand in the air. My guess is that he was using his abilities to keep me suspended above the ground. He slowly used his power to move me closer to and closer to the caravan.

Shit! I don't know what to do! What the fuck can I do?! I struggle against nothing, and the more closer I'm moved to the caravan, the more I freak out!

"Come now Raven, my dearest." He said as he got closer to me, reaching for my hand. "Please come back to me." I glare at him, and I hear someones voice at the back of my head.

 _"Raven, only scream when you're cornered."_

He said that to me before we found the caravan. Looking at the situation I'm in right now, I'm sure this qualifies as a good situation to use this... whatever the hell you wanna call this thing! Taking a deep breath, focus on only hitting the space below Akan. If I directly hit the caravan, Estelle will get hurt, or if this power is really extreme, it might possibly kill her.

I scream, but nothing comes out. I'm screaming as someone would, but without a voice, this must be harder to do. Opening my eyes to look at Akan, I see his eyes widening with fear. It was then that I noticed faint white shock-waves forming a circle that seemed to... appear to be coming out of my mouth. Akan began to loose his footing, but managed to stay on his feet, using his telekinesis to keep him upright.

The power... Jimmy was right. As I was doing this my vision became fizzy, and just before everything went black, I was Akan eventually fall back like he had been hit by a missile, and that was it.

All at once, I was back in the dream I was in before. I was running along a sandy beach with a man, the water slightly touching our feet as we watched the sun set. The beautiful orange sky, and the smell of saltwater filled my nose. I looked at him, and closed my eyes.

But suddenly I couldn't open them, it was as if someone glued them shut.

Panicking I start feeling around my eyes, and felt nothing there. My eyes just refused to open on their own. I then began hearing footsteps. Based on the loud thump of each step, i assumed they might belong to a man. The footsteps slowly moved until whoever they belonged to was in front of me. I couldn't see them, but the smell of the person put me at ease.

 _"You psychotic little," the man's voice trailed off. "Bitch."_

I see a blinding white light, and then I see trees, and sunlight. I wasn't dreaming anymore. I was finally awake again.

I was in a grassy scenery. I heard two familiar voices, and the sounds of a river. My vision was fizzy, but my body was worse than my eyesight right now. I moved and every single bone in my body felt as if they wanted me dead.

I slowly sit up, and my eyesight becomes more clearer. I see Jimmy and that woman, Katya smoking and kissing, unaware that I have awaken. I look around and I see a running creek. Apparently after using my power to get away from Akan, I must've landed here, and the other two must've found me.

I turn and see Henry, and holy shit... He looked like he was hit by a car. I reach in my bag that was still attached to my shoulder, moving everything around to find something something to clean the cuts on his face. I luckily find an unused rag in the pocket. It has a hefty weight to it, meaning that this is probably used for washing cars.

For now, it's gonna be a rag for treating wounds. I get up to go to the creek, soaking the rag, ringing it out and returning to Henrys side. I slowly wipe the dried blood on the open gash on his forehead, wiping the dried blood around his face and neck.

His eyes slowly open. I freeze. I... feel very awkward being around him now. That damned memory is popping up in my head again.

What the hell is going?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and hopefully if things go according to plan, I should have an update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been away and just got back from a short camping trip with my bae. But I'm back again with a new chapter!**

 **Raven and Henry are both conflicted by this idea that they have known each other before they lost their memories. Henry believes that they were old associates when they worked for Akan, but based on the memories that are resurfacing, Raven is starting to suspect that there is another side of their marriage that Estelle hasn't told Henry.**

 **Enjoy, and tell me if I should add on two or more chapters!**

* * *

My body felt sore as all hell, but knowing that Henry was safe made me feel a little bit better. What the hell is happening? That damn memory is stuck in my head, and because of my supposed husband, I can't remember who is who anymore. But that's not important right now. We need to get to Akan before he tries to do anything else.

Henry hadn't moved yet, but his wounds were severe; he had sustained a gash to the side of his face when Akan hit him with the baseball bat back in the caravan. Using the rag I had, I cleaned his face, and helped him sit up when he held his hands out to me.

I helped him get up, and I saw that his head was still bleeding. I grabbed the same rag, and placed it on is head. He flinched when I did that, but I applied more pressure to it. He grabbed my wrist and moved it from his head. I showed him the rag, and he just shrugged.

I put my hand on my hip, and glared at him.

He looked at me like I was crazy, then I punched him in the shoulder, which made him flinch again. I pointed to the rag, then his head. He moved his hand to his head, but I grabbed his hand before he did, and gave him the rag to do so.

I turned away from him, and went to the stream to wash my face with the cold water, not caring if the makeup I put on was smeared every where. After everything that had happened, I'm pretty sure my appearance is the least of my problems. Looking at my reflection in the water, I see that my lipstick was nearly gone, but my eye makeup stayed in place.

Strange that my makeup is the only that has really gone right so far.

Washing my cheeks and the cuts with the water, I see that the ring is still on my finger. It's stupid that this damn thing is still with me. After everything that Akan did, I should just chuck this damn thing in the water.

I take it off, but I don't throw it in the river just yet. I just tear off a piece of my shirt, and make a makeshift chain for it. I slip the ring on it, and I tie it around my neck.

He can have this damn thing when I see him. Fucking bastard is doing everything he can to get me back.

But he won't get me. If I was dead before all this, I'm pretty damn sure he had a role in it. Wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who killed me in the first place.

But what about Estelle? She captured by Akan, but based on what she was wearing in the caravan, she looks like shes well taken care of.. for a prisoner. She was wearing what looked like a rather expensive dress.

What if she is in on this? Before Henry and I got there, she was in a room with a thick glass, and closer to the front of the caravan. So far as what I have seen, Akan is not this... 'hospitable' when it gets to people that block his way. Especially after what he did to scientist Jimmy back in the sky-base.

Why would Estelle be any different? I mean she is a woman. But that didn't stop from ordering his men to wipe out the women in the brothel.

Ughhh! What the hell am I missing?! Is their marriage a sham too? And those damn memories!

Were we...?

Looking behind me, I hear Jimmy's voice. He finally realized that we woke up. He talks to Henry, but I don't listen to them. I look at the stream lost in my thoughts.

The memories I experienced at the caravan are driving me crazy. What the hell is going through my head, and whose voice was that?

 _"You psychotic little bitch."_

That's what that voice said. Why the hell would I hear that in that moment? It wasn't exactly what I needed to hear in that moment.

I turn around and I see helping Katya up, and Jimmy is walking off in the forest. I start walking towards him, until out of fucking nowhere, he EXPLODES!

FUCK! They found us!

Jumping back with my arms up, I tried to avoid debris, and managed to come out unscathed. But I unfortunately can't say the same for Katya. A piece of shrapnel pierced her back and went all the way through her chest.

Henry sets her down, and grabs her sword. Turning to me, we both run off in the forest to avoid the next hit.

We find ourselves in some forest clearing, and that's when we see what blew Jimmy up and killed Katya... A FUCKING TANK!

Henry is distracted, and I snag the sword away from him and took off running towards the tank. I jump up and climb up to the top where a man starts shooting at Henry. Taking out the sword, I slice off his head, and push him off the tank, going in and shooting the guys driving the tank before the could do anything.

I quickly grab the guns and tossed one to Henry before realizing that there were more than one. He takes off to handle the next one while I grab the belt of grenades.

They worked last time, so I have a feeling I'll need them again.

I slip on the belt, and head over to Henry who already killed the guys in the other tank. Apparently he had a grenade of his own.

We take off into the clearing where we see more guys coming from a helicopter. Using the guns we took, we start shooting and they drop like 's when I notice that the man from the caravan is there. He's running towards, and with the sword in my hand, I started running towards him... Big mistake.

He shoots me with something that makes my body spaz up, and my entire body feels like I'm on fire. Fuck!He had a goddamn taser!

I fall to the ground, and my vision goes white. The pain stops, but I can't move yet. I feel someone lifting me up and tossing me on their shoulder.

Shit, I hope this is Henry, but I know it isn't.

I see clearly again, and I can hear the helicopter blades. Looking around, I see Henry fighting the rest of goons, and their almost gone. But I then hear something get thrown down from the helicopter. It's a rope!

If this prick gets me to that helicopter, I'll go back to Akan, and all of this will be for nothing!

I start hitting his back, and I try to kick his back, but this bastard is taller than I remember. After a while, I feel something sharp poke me leg. I look over my should to my thigh, and I see him injecting some pink liquid into my thigh, right where my main artery is.

I fight him as best as I could from my position, but quickly my body goes numb, and I can't move my legs or arms anymore. Slowly, my eyes shut, and I'm not longr aware of where I am, or is going to happen.

Shit... Whatever happens to me, just let Henry be ok.

 _I slip into unconsciousness... I'm hearing voices again._

 _I see myself, and... Henry on a beach. We're running along the coast of some beach. I feel the warm sand on my feet, the cool breeze flowing through my hair, and... Henrys fingers intertwined with my._

 _I look down at our hands, admiring our matching rings; two simple silver bands on our wedding fingers. I smile at them, but when I look up at him, it's not Henry anymore... Akan?_

 _I walk backwards, and I realize I'm not on a beach anymore. The sand turned into some scientific lab, with computers, and other workers around me. That's when I see Henry and Akan in a room. I watch them through a window, and I see them arguing._

 _Henry is shouting at him, and he's shoving him back... But that's when the unthinkable happens; Akan roars out in anger, and hoists Henry up in the air, and slams him back down to the ground... over and over again, until I can barely recognize him._

 _I started shouting, banging on the window. I get Akans' attention, and he smiles at me, before using his powers to slam whatever is left of Henry into the window, and it's stained red with his blood._

 _I turn around to run, but that's when I see a woman with blonde hair jab my shoulder with a needle. I felt a fluid being injected into me, and she leaves it in me as she walks away to open the door. I painfully pull out the needle, and my vision becomes blurred._

 _The fucking bitch shot me up with a tranquilizer._

 _I look up and I see Akan walking away, covered in Henrys blood. Then I see the blonde kneel down before me, and that's when I realized, that this is the woman who we're saving... Estelle, Henry's wife._

* * *

 **Sorry again that this took so long, but I'm gonna be at home for a while now, so an update will be posted soon.**


	7. 7th ending chapter

**This will be a VERY long chapter as well as the last chapter I will post for this story, but I will actually write a story on what happens afterwards when the movie ends.**

 **It's going to be called either "Aftermath" or "What's next?" I have no idea what I want to name it yet, but if you have a suggestion, please leave me a comment.**

 **I'm not going to say what the plot may be about, but it will involve them getting their full memories back, what they plan to do after Akan.**

 **But onto the story!**

 **Raven's feelings are making her doubt the reasons as to why she is helping Henry and Jimmy find Estelle; Henry's wife. As she remembers the event she saw while knocked out, her suspicions as to this whole thing being setup by Akan and Estelle become more complex as she tries to figure out how she is connected to all of this. And the more important question; Why did Akan chose to resurrect her if she was not his wife and why is he trying so hard to get her back?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I feel myself drifting back to consciousness, and my body feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. My eyes are slowly started to open, but it's too bright to look for long. I breathe heavily before forcing them completely open, ignoring the sting I feel in my eyes.

That's when I see the wood floor, and feel a man holding me on his shoulder. I started freaking out, trying to get loose, by kicking the asshole holding me in the stomach and pounding my fists against his back.

"Whoa, whoa, let her down." I hear someone say, but I disregard it for now.

This bastard is smart because he immediately sets me down, and I go for my gun still in my thigh holster, pointing it at my captor, before realizing that my captor was actually my ally, Henry, whose hands are in the air, silently telling me that I'm safe.

I take a deep sigh of relief before putting my gun away. He puts his hand on my shoulder, and I give his hand a a light squeeze before I look over and notice the man dressed as a shrub with dark green face paint.

"Hello Raven darling," I recognize that voice anywhere; Jimmy. "Nice to see that you're still among the living along with the rest of us."

He reaches his hand out to me and I shake it. I smile happily knowing that Akan hasn't gotten his filthy hands on me yet. And... it's a relief to see both of them in one piece.

That tranquilizer that asshole used on me was fucking powerful. I still feel dizzy as fuck from it.

"Still feeling sleepy from the tranquilizer Raven?" He asks me and I nod. "Well, now that you're conscious, let's get started on our next step. I'll give you a wake aid for it. Can't have you falling down while we shoot at the goons, can we?"

Smiling, I give him a punch to the arm, but my feet feel a little uneven, and Henry catches me before I fall on my ass.

"Whoa, come on. Let's go before you pass out again." He says walking away from us. I try following him, but I feel light-headed again, then outta nowhere, Henry picks me up bridal style. I want to fight him off, but the drugs are still in my system.

"I'll give you a little something to get you back on your feet." He says to us as he opens a door disguised as a wall.

What kind of fucking tranquilizer did that dumbass use on me?! A horse tranquilizer?!

Jimmy lead us through a hallway pack with assorted guns.

Damn, this gotta come in handy if Akan ever finds this place. Let's hope he never finds this place.

We go to a room with three large monitors and a middle table. Hopefully Jimmy doesn't use it for dead bodies. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me... Knowing him, he might use it for torture.

Henry sets me down on the table while Jimmy disappears behind a shear curtain. I feel woozy as fuck, but it's manageable for now. I just hope I don't throw up on the ground. At least that bucket on the ground isn't too far from my feet. Henry digs in his pocket looking for something, and pulls out a phone, badly cracked but still usable. I wonder if he got it off one of the goons from the field.

He types something into it and hands it to me. He was on the notepad and he typed out a sentence for me to read.

 _How are you feeling?_

I type out my response:

 _I feel like hammered shit, but I'm alive. Let's hope we both stay that way._

He smiled as I handed the phone back to him, but my stomach turned over again. I can't hold it down anymore!

I stand up, staggering, and make two steps to the bucket, and I empty out my stomach immediately. I hear something hit the ground and I see Henry kneel down to my position to hold my hair back. The last thing I need is to smell my own vomit in my hair while shooting some goons. I should actually pull my hair out of my face before we leave to finish this.

After a minute, I manage to stand up with Henrys help and I sit back in my spot on the table. Taking the time we had, since I don't have a hair tie, I'll just braid it for now.

Whatever that shit was, I'm fucking lucky I didn't overdose! That goddamn idiot!

As I finish braiding it, Jimmy comes back in, no longer dressed as a shrub but as a computer nerd. He's holding a bottle of water and some pills.

"Here's some antacids. Hopefully they'll help with the tranquilizer." After he said that, I nodded a quick thank you and downed the water with the pills. My stomach settled and my heartburn from vomiting went away. "Now, on to business."

He turned and pulled out some long round cylindrical object with cords.

"Henry, this is your life support for now. The one Raven gave you will only last for a little while longer." He said as he handed it to him, but out of nowhere, I feel very light headed and dizzy. I stumble a little before landing on my ass. I tried getting up with Henry' help, but it was too late, as I had then fell unconscious yet again.

Goddamn it! I thought those antacids were suppose to stop this.

But before I knew it, I was standing, wearing a white dress and carrying a rose boutique. A man stands in front of me with a ring in his hand, and holding the other out in front of me. I don't even know what I'm doing, but my body acts for me as I hold my hand out to him to put the ring on my wedding finger, before he leans down and kisses the top of my hand. I'm handed a ring, and I do the same for him.

Wait... Is this a wedding? Is this my wedding?

I don't hearing until the priest says "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He leans forward but I still don't see his face. We kiss and I close my eyes, really feeling his lips on mine and it took my breath away. I open my eyes and everything is gone.

Was that a memory or a dream? Who did I marry?

The next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a fight with three teenage boys, but I'm not a grown woman, I'm a kid or teenager. I see one trying to knock me down but I manage to dodge him and punch him right in the nose, hearing a loud crunch as he falls to the ground. The other one who was standing behind him tries the same and I knee him in the baby maker.

Looks like I still knew how to kick ass when I was a kid. Whoever my parents are, they must've have a hell of a time trying to keep me outta trouble.

But being distracted, the blonde one tormenting some boy sitting on the ground, manages to punch me in the gut, and shoves me to the ground, he then proceeded to kick me in the gut.

I then grabbed his foot, yanking it to the other side of my body and elbow his knee hard enough to hear a snap and him crying out. But after that, I black out until I feel someone picking me up. I wake up to myself sitting up against a wall, my stomach feeling like I was hit by a car, and a man I don't know kneeling in front of me with the same boy from before sitting in the background, holding a tissue to his bloody nose.

"You. Psychotic. Little." He says trailing off a little. "Bitch."

Everything went black and I woke up back in the lab, on the ground, hearing a struggle going on. I open my eyes to see Henry and... all the Jimmy's going at it.

I get up immediately to stop them, but the punk Jimmy pushes me back and he goes to the ground as the bush wearing Jimmy wakes up to push Henry into the operating table. I get up again and punch him right in the face, jumping over the table to put myself in the way of their fight.

"Somethings happened!" He screamed at me, pointing to Henry. "He's Akan's spy! He's been broadcasting everything you and him have been doing thus far!"

He points to his massive monitor and I see everything that Henry sees. What the fuck?! I look at him and he's shaking his head and waving them. He didn't know, he couldn't have!

"Even if we did believe him, we can't risk Akan finding this place!" He grabs a gun and points at Henry. "We still have to-"

But then red lights start flashing, and on a different monitor, I see Akan's goons pulling up to the base with guns.

Shit! This is bad!

"No!" He reaches for a button on the monitor but a knife files past my ear and it plunges into Jimmy's hand. Henry approaches him. "NO! NO! NO! FUCK!"

Instead of doing anything to the nerd Jimmy, he goes to the man sitting in the chair, and pulls off his head gear to expose... JIMMY?!

"NO, you stupid fuckhead! You brought them to my lab!" He screams at me and him. "I trusted you! Henry... Please kill me."

I turn and see everything around me; broken lab gear, several unconscious Jimmy's laying around, and... some type of human embryo. "What the fuck happened while I was out?! Henry is in front of the Jimmy in the chair. Is that the real Jimmy?

"Akan won't! He'll make me live in this straitjacket of smelly rotten skin!" He looked over to me then back to him. "What the fuck was thinking?! That Akan's toy robot and fucking whore was my friend?!"

I step forward and slap the shit outta him! He's fucking mental!

Henry steps me to the side and kneels in front of him, waving his arms around, trying to make a point without speaking. Jimmy calms down for the most part.

"Thank you Raven." He breathes heavily. "Fuck you both too, but thanks for the most part." We both flip him off as he calms down.

Grabbing the phone from before, I type in 'We can't let him win! I didn't know what the fuck just happened, but Akan has tried to kill both me and him this entire time. Why would we be working for a bastard who is trying to FUCKING kill us?!'

I show it to him and he reads. He's more calmed down and speaks again.

"I see your point. My lab is compromised, but I can build a new one. Using Akan's equipment, when we go get Estelle." He looks at both of us. "Together, right?"

We both nod. Henry puts his head piece back down and the bush wearer Jimmy comes back to look Henry right in the eyes.

"Fuck you, Akan." I put the phone away and pop my back. "Don't change the channel, we're coming for you."

After that, we leave the lab and grab a couple guns. Jimmy goes down and we see the punk Jimmy run out.

"Raven dear, you'll be on the ground with me, and I got something that might suit your tastes." He says as he pulls out a belt of mini grenades, two samurai swords which I arm on my back and four new automatic hand guns, two with silencers to put back in my holster. "Good to go?" I nod. I follow him out and we go to the front, but still outta sight from the goons. "Now, wait for the signal then attack."

Before he could explain what the signal is, he passed back out and I hear guns going off and men falling one after another.

"Now!" The bastard comes back and I almost shoot him on the spot. Instead I smack him in the back of the head and start running after the goons with one gun in my hand and a sword in the other.

He starts shouting as he begins slicing goons in half with a damn machete. I start shooting those in sight then put this sword to good use by cutting those too close to me and shooting those running too close to Jimmy. One grabs me from the back, and using all my strength, I back him into a van, shooting him in the foot, elbowing him in the face, and then draw my sword along my arm to impale him into the van. I pull it out and the tips comes off in my hand.

Hearing the gun fire coming at me, I rush over to Jimmy and using the sword, I throw the tip at one getting too close to him, getting him in the eye and I decapitate the one who had him in a headlock and shot the one trying to get him. Once he's free, he yells at me to get down while laughing with a shotgun in his hand. Jumping to the side of a van, I hear something explode and body parts go everywhere, and Jimmy's head rolls to my feet with a scorched Mohawk.

Shit! I look over and the next group is entering the building.

I start running towards it and out of nowhere, I see the bush wearing Jimmy fall to the ground with a bang, and the goons start flying. Smiling, I rush into the building and start cutting down those already inside and shoot those trying to get to Henry and Jimmy.

This is fucking fun! I reach them, and I see them getting ready to get the crippled Jimmy and the nerd Jimmy down the elevator. I climb up through the window and see the soldier or should I say colonel Jimmy and Henry armed and ready to finish this.

"There you are Raven!" He says as he puts them in the elevator. "Now, you'll be on the ground. Since they're aiming to capture you, they won't aim to shoot you. Now, we'll be on the floors, securing my safety. Now, no harm come to the cripple. Understood soldiers?" We both salute him and I jump back down the window, and run to the action, continuing what I do best; protect my friends.

I make my way back to the lobby area and cover Henry. Running up behind the next group, I use my trusty sword to slice right through them and give Henry some time to get to the floor to cover Jimmy.

They see me and start shooting to distract me from Henry, but manage to shoot them with my handgun before they could, drawing their attention to me before they could get Henry or Jimmy. Seeing the ground floor good for now, I jump up to the pillars, waiting for the next group that avoided me and cut them down before they could plan anything.

Henry jumps to the elevator and backs to the ground, Running to the edge, I jump off and land on the first floor waiting for both of them to get down, but I hear more commotion, and more goons showed up as soon as Jimmy got down to the ground, including Akan's first hand, Yuri.

Taking this as a chance to make them think one of them got me, I hide behind the pillar and silently make my way around them. I see Henry put his hands up while Yuri speaks.

He says something in Russian as Henry takes off his gun. The goons laugh and using this time to shoot a couple down with the one of the silenced handguns. Yuri doesn't notice until he turns around as the ceiling collapses on top of him and the remaining goons.

"Nice work laddies." The colonel says as he takes the two Jimmy's out of the mess outside. I meet them there and we get into one of vans after loading them up and grabbing a couple more guns. So far so good.

We drive back to the city to Akan's headquarters downtown. So far, no suspects us, until we see more vans following us. We stop a couple blocks away and get out of the van.

"Looks like we got company ladies!" Jimmy says getting out the van with a rocket launcher. Henry and I grab a couple things; he grabs what looks like a bomb with a remote. I simply grab a powered up shotgun. "Raven." Jimmy says getting my attention. "You'll go last and grab the rest of their attention, make it seem like you're surrendering, and kill them when you get the chance."

Nodding, I wait for them to have their fun. Jimmy hands me a pack of cigs and a lighter to smoke as I wait. I take one out and start smoking.

Henry sets the bomb down in the middle of the road and waits for the van to go over it to set it off. When he does, it blows to bastards sky high. After that one is done, Jimmy gets his rocket launcher and does the same to the next coming vehicle.

"Your turn Raven." He says, going to the van to get it started and ready to run. "We'll be here when you're done."

I nod to them, slipping the shotgun behind my back in my holster and start walking down the alley waiting for the next van. I put my hands up and they stop. I wait for the first one to get out and he's holding his gun up to my head, threatening me to shoot me and put my hands behind my back. But before he could grab me, I grab my shotgun, hitting him in the face with the back of it, and shoot the engine of the van, making it explode and burning those within to a crisp.

I look back and... Jimmy and Henry are fucking leaving!

What in the fuck are they doing?

I ran after them, and wave my arms in the air trying to get their attention but they keep driving away!

Going back, I see the one I hadn't killed yet and pull him up to a wall, taking out the phone I still had and open the notepad. I type in 'Where is Akan's headquarters?'

I show it to him and he laughs. "What? Lose your ride?" He spits in my face, and I drop kick him in the nuts so hard he throws up on my boots. Wiping them on his pants, I show him the text again, and gives me a proper answer.

"Fine, it's three blocks away, up the street when you leave this alleyway. But you should know something," He pauses smiling. "Your friend Jimmy, gave you up."

I hit him in the face, and type out 'What the fuck are you talking about asshole?'

"Jimmy knew those vans were coming to get you, he put on a good show to make you think that they were still on your side. The original plan was to surrender you over after he shut down your battery but he changed plans. He told your hubby Akan that he could have you back, that 'he could have his robot fuck toy spy back'." He laughs and I pull out my sword and hold it to his throat. "Your friends left you behind, what does that tell you, you dumb cow?"

Angry as all hell, I drive the sword through his throat, killing him instantly. Feeling slightly vengeful, I dip my fingers into his blood, and wipe them over my eyes as warpaint.

Akan wants a crazy bitch, I'll give him one for lying to my friends!

I grab his weapon and start running in the direction of the headquarter building based off the directions that goon gave me. I find it and see Jimmy and Henry there already. I run towards the van and both the Jimmy's are gone, and there's gun fire in the building.

Shit! They're getting ambushed!

I rush up to the building, finding Henry getting jumped by a goon with a machine gun. Taking out my shotgun, I start shooting at the massive bastard, getting his attention long enough to get out of the way to cover, while I take care of him. He turns towards me and starts shooting. Running to cover to avoid getting shot for the time being, looking for a weakness or something I can shoot at to kill him faster without wasting bullets. Then I see the propane tank on his back, connected to a flame hose.

Taking out my handgun, I shoot at at enough to blow the bastard up.

Henry and Jimmy are having more trouble than me taking out the upcoming goons, especially since they have the two other Jimmy's to look out for. Grabbing a shield similar to the one Henry had, and rush forward to the crowd of goons.

I probably shouldn't do this but I'm pretty sure the situation calls for it!

They slowed down the shooting, and I scream out as loud as I can, seeing the white sound waves which drives most of them back to the wall, giving all of us more time to catch up to the elevator.

The colonel Jimmy is now passed out on the real Jimmy, and the nerd Jimmy has a fire ax.

"You two go, I'll hold them off!" He says running off in the direction of the upcoming group. But as soon as he shows them his face, they gun him down like nothing.

We rush into the elevator and the colonel Jimmy wakes up... and pushes me into the wall, with a gun to my face. Henry just watches him do this, but I put my hands up, reaching for the phone.

"Hands up Lassie!" He shouts, but staggers as his wounds are getting to him. I push him off me and start typing out

 _'Why did you leave me behind?! I'm not a fucking spy!'_

"Akan hasn't been tracking us through Henry, it's been you this entire time!" He shouts again, leaning against the wall. "Henry was broadcasting to Akan, but it didn't reveal the location of where he was. It was you the entire time!"

 _'How?! I didn't know, and if I had, wouldn't have been around you to avoid him knowing all this!'_

"He said you knew what your tracker, it's the one thing you've kept since you left the station!" He shouted in my face before grabbing my wrist. "Your wedding ring! It's been tracking your movement this entire time!"

I look at my hand and still see the diamond ring I hadn't taken off yet. I try too now, but the fucker isn't coming off.

I type furiously into the phone. ' _Take it off!'_

Henry grabs my hand and tries to rip it off, but it's peeling the surface of my skin off. I jerk my hand back and punch him in the shoulder as I hold my hand close to my chest, waiting for the stinging to go away.

I type into the phone again and show it to Henry.

 _'This thing isn't coming off! I didn't know or else I would've ripped off my finger before hand!'_

He looks confused and tries taking it off himself, before realizing Akan had fucked him over again. He leans into the wall again.

"Akan had planned this through, but it won't matter after this." He said then grabbing both me and Henry. "Listen to me the both of you. When you kill Akan, I want you to look him right in those dead as you make the rest of him as dead as they are. Understood?"

We both nodded and lean him up against the wall. Henry points at him and shakes his shoulder. He's telling him he's going to be the one to kill Akan.

"No, I will not be coming with you." He says taking off his coat. "But thanks for getting me this far, and it's been the grandest gift in all my years."

I look over to the real Jimmy and try to inspect him to see if he was shot. But he stops me.

"No, but I do have a confession. For the both of you." He pushes Henry into the wall, taking out a box shaped thing, and flashing it in his eyes. "You see, I was able to grab a program which held both of your memories. Mainly your's Henry, as I was able to leave some on Raven before Akan erased most of hers. This is what I was able to get before your program started."

When he stops, Henry staggers and Jimmy moves towards me to do the same. It's bright and my eyes burn, but through the light, I see more events, more memories. I see myself as a kid, at the gym with the boy and man before in my last dream, and I see myself at a bar with... Henry and another man I don't know. Then I see my hand as a ring is slipped on my finger, then I'm in the desert with many other men in camouflage, then I'm on a beach, swimming and seeing fish and other creatures in the water...

Was this my life before I died? Who did I spend my life with?

"It wasn't my... Finest hour I'm afraid." He said, looking out the window. "Back in my lab... I analyzed, what you two could do for me. But I then realized... Who you are, to me." With those last words, Jimmy fell to the ground as Henry tried to grab him. He then offered his hand to Henry and he grabbed it with a force. "It's bloody nice, having you both as my friends." Henry tries to keep him awake, but it was too late, colonel Jimmy was already dead.

I look over and see the real Jimmy, bleeding from the mouth as his headset comes off.

"I thought I'd lived the worst deaths before, but this is nice. Now you both made me a promise. You will live it out, and ensure he doesn't do this to anyone else. What he's done to me, and the two of you." He pauses, swallowing the blood in his mouth. "I don't know if you have most or a tiny bit of your memories, but I hope I gave you enough to remember who you are."

He stops talking and breathing. I holding my head down, I close his open eyes, and kiss the head of his head. Henry grabs my hand and shifts my attention to him.

The elevator stops and we see a crowd of goons ready to kill us as we get off. Henry grabs his shield and weapons as I reload the shotgun. We exit, using our shields to block the bullets until we get an opening to shoot. This moves faster than expected and I'm going faster than I can even apprehend. My body feels energized and I'm filled with anger and hatred as I shoot down those who killed my friend and tried to kill Henry.

As long as I'm here, I will NOT! Let any harm come to him!

As soon as they're all dead, we walk up the stairs to an office area, where a giant screen is showing all of the events that had happened. From waking up to meeting me, to Jimmy's death that just happened.

"Memories, memories, memories." Akan's voice comes on through the speakers. The video jumps to him, standing in front of a large group of men, all wearing headsets similar to Jimmy's. "My first batch of cyber soldiers."

He shows us all the men he has, and brings it back down to his face.

"Everything you have experienced today, is being uploaded to all of them." He says. "All the memories of them waking up with their wives is being transferred to their brains, the emotions, the anger, everything. Their first memory being of their wife, screwing their legs on."

It jumps to a video of Estelle, in the same facility I was in, screwing on a mans leg to his body, then showing him putting on his wedding ring.

"I love you, Charlie." She said, then the video jumped back to the beginning. "I love you Edward, I love you Thomas."

It then jumps to Akan again, holding up a pair of women's' underwear, holding one end in his mouth.

"Are these your wives or mine? I wouldn't know, but certainly smell like mine." He says before smelling them. "Oh yes, they're definitely my dear Ravens panties."

I nearly throw up from disgust and heave over. Henry puts his hand on my back to ensure I'm ok. I stand up straight and pat his his shoulder, and nod to him to let him know I'm fine.

There's beeping in the background, and he looks at many of them, now taking off their headgear.

"These ones are ready for you!" He says. "Now I must talk with my dear wife."

The video moves, and we see ourselves in the video. We turn and see Akan enter the room.

Henry tries to shoot him, but he uses his powers to take away his gun, and pins me to the ceiling. The door opens, and a massive brute of a man walks in.

"Go ahead and fuck him up, but no hurting the woman." He smirks and looks at me. "Just tire her out. She's mine."

He walks away, and I drop down to the ceiling. Henry charges at the man, but his feet is caught and he's dropped to the floor. I get up and pulling out my handgun, I shoot him but he dodges, and charges towards me. I manage to avoid him in time, but the fucker is fast for his size. He pushes me into the wall, and knocks the breath outta me.

He then turns to Henry, picking him up to slam him into the glass table. Instead of wasting more bullets on him, I grab the table, and charge with full force, knocking him to the ground and grabbing a drawer and slam over his head, buying Henry a few minutes.

I hand him the other one, and he does the same, then slamming him into the ground, and proceed to bash his head into the ground until the man stops moving. Henry falls to the ground afterwards, clearly wiped, but this is just the beginning of a battle. I look over and see all the cyber soldiers, coming to the door. To buy time, I go lock it, stopping them from getting here just yet.

I look at Henry and I saw him pointing to the brute on the ground, and almost on instinct, I know what he's saying. I kneel down and rip the mans shirt open. Then his chest to find a fully charged life battery. I rush over to Henry, ripping his shirt off, and opening up it battery pack, taking out the drained one and replacing it with the fully charged one, and he immediately springs to life as if he's in a whole new body.

He gets up, and we bolt for the roof, just in time as the cyber soldiers break through the glass. We go up and we see Akan, taunting us, but looking annoyed that we got this far. We rush toward him, but before we could do anything, the bastard blows us through the fucking air and we land on the platform. Dazed but still conscious, we're then surrounded by the cyber soldiers.

Shit... This is gonna be one of hell of a fight. This is gonna be interesting. Henry takes a couple hits but bounces back, but as I'm started to get attacked by these bastards, it's my turn to start having fun.

I punch one hard enough to knock him to the ground before the next one comes from behind me, picking me off the ground but only helps me kick the one coming too close in the face. Though my arms are pinned, I swing my head back hard enough to get him in the nose to loosen his grip, and I'm free to grab one of my swords to slice his neck open, kick him back to slow down the ones coming my way.

Running to the top of a small shed, I pull out my handguns and start shooting the ones closest to me, and they start dropping like flies. When I ran out of bullets, I used them to chuck at the ones climbing onto the shed, and pull put my remaining gun to shoot the ones on Henrys case. When those run out, I start relaying on my skills and start kicking ass again, using my sword to help.

I'm so full adrenaline, that I can barely keep up with what I'm doing. Noticing how close Henry and cyber goons were, I came up with something I may or not regret... Again, situation calls for it.

Rushing over to him and avoiding as many as I can, I jump over the dead bodies so far, and jump to the small shed where Henry was, and scream as loud as I could at the group of goons, the sound waves becoming so powerful to the point where the goons are lifted off the ground and into the air, off the building.

To preserve my battery power, I jump down and knock out a couple goons into the wall, on the ground, and over the edge. Unaware of where Henry was, I look over and see him climbing up the metal frame satellite, with several goons following him up.

Fuck, that's not gonna hold. I jump over, and start screaming to knock a couple off the roof to minimize the number, that's not doing shit! These fuckers are everywhere!

Before I know it, I see Henry jump off the satellite as it comes crashing down my way. I barely had enough time to jump out of the way, but the goon who had his hands wrapped around my neck make a huge mistake; as it came down, I turned him and switched our positions and the satellite landed on him, freeing me.

Dumb ass.

I hear glass breaking and I see the rest of the goons, crowding Henry. I start running in the direction as I see Henry getting thrown through the glass window. Shit, there's too many for him to take on.

Rushing over there, I take care of the few trying to get to him, slicing open many of their backs. I hear gunfire which mean Henry found a gun, and there was an explosion. But before I know, I see Henry running for his life... away from the shed. following suit, I rush away, but I was too late, as I flew through the air. I land on the platform, not far from the edge of the building.

I gather my remaining strength, and limp over to Henry. He's down and bleeding profusely.

Not far from where I was, I notice a metal white box; a first aid kit. I rush over to grab it before the less injured goons get up to finish this. I manage to get over to Henry and open the kit, finding four syringes of liquid adrenaline. I look over to him, and he nods, holding his hand out for the needles. I unwrapped them, take off the plastic covers and hand two of them to him, before doing the same for me.

He looks at me then injects the needles into his thighs, his body spring back to life as if he was never even tired. I inject them into me too, and I feel... fucking great! The adrenaline is fucking strong! Hell fucking yeah!

And for some reason... I can hear Queens 'Don't stop me now', playing at the back of my head. Which can only mean one thing; it's about to get fucking bloody.

Not paying attention to Henry, I grab a thing of stone, throwing it at the first bastard that gets up, going to the next to slam his face so hard into the nearest wall, then projectile throw his body into more goons coming my way. Fuck, I'm fucking high and I'm fucking strong! Why doing I keep saying FUCK?!

I don't care, it's time to fucking finish this and move onto the Akan!

I run over to the fire, finding a metal pole covered in oil and is on fire, and I throw it to into the closest goon, impaling him which bought me enough time to take down the next three with my remaining sword. I decapitate one, sever the neck on another and impale the last one, using all my strength to yank it upwards while it's still in him, cutting him half down the middle, covering myself in his blood. Looking over, I see Henry taking care of the last good, throwing his ass into a moving fan, chopping him into bits.

Akan jumps down from the platform, Henry attends to attack him, but Akan uses his powers to stop his fists from touching him. He then picks him up, and slams him into the ground as I approach him, sword in hand and ready to cut him down.

But as if knowing what I was planning, I'm suddenly floating in the air before he slams me into the satellite, twisting the metal rods to act as handcuffs, keeping me from moving as he breaks my sword in front of me. Henry gets up and tries again but Akan overpowers him.

"Can you handle this?" He asks, moving his hands so they punch himself in the face over and over again. He falls to the ground, and Akan slowly lifts him onto his feet. "Why are you hitting yourself Henry? Hmm?"

Holding him on his feet with his powers, Akan punches him himself, before Henry falls back to the ground, the adrenaline wearing off.

I jerk my hands to free myself but to no avail, I can't free myself. And it's too late... Akan lifts his lifeless body off the ground, into the air and forces his body back down to the ground with a killing force. He turns to me, and smiles, making my skin crawl. While still freeing myself, I notice his hands in the air, as a brick, hits my temple, blood gushing from my temple.

My eyesight become fuzzy, my hearing is dying out, and I feel my body becoming weaker by the second. I see nothing but I hear... someone yelling.

"Baby? Are you ok, baby?" I hear a woman's voice, but not any woman's voice; Estelle's. I hear Akan chuckle and a squeal from her... What the fuck?

"I love how protective you are of me."

I opened my eyes, and I saw Akan and Estelle... fucking kissing! Henry watches too, and I'm fighting to free myself to end this, all of it!

The two stop and start talking.

"You owe me an apology." She says.

"For?" He says, resting his hands comfortably on her ass. She pushes him away before kneeling down to look at Henry, nearly unconscious on the ground.

"For doubting me." She says, looking down on him. Akan turns to look at me, coming closer and using his powers to tighten the grip of the metal around my wrists.

"I had certain apprehensions." He says, now toying with my hair and running his nail across the wound on my temple. "Especially when it came to retrieving this lost bird."

"Why did you let me do?" She asks, looking over her shoulder with a coy look across her smug face as I glare her down. She simply smiles like an innocent little cunt.

"I was just entertaining woman and losing my men." He says, walking back over to her, pulling her off the ground.

"Do you when I knew this was working?" She says as he gave her a small playful spin. "When he pulled me into the escape pod, trying to save me from you, no matter what. And when they came for me in the caravan. Raven giving me and him time to kiss before you showed."

Pulling her into his arms, they swayed in the breeze.

"Who knew pussy was such a good motivator?" He said as he moved down her body, sniffing every bit of her as she giggled.

They didn't notice me trying to free myself, until another brick, possibly the same one from before, flew into my temple, hitting me again and again and again. I can feel the blood rushing down off my face and down my neck underneath my shirt, soaking my top.

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him, but I keep my eyes on Henry, as he watches Akan touch me.

"We will have fifty new versions of you and a hundred of him next week, all containing your first memories of your husband slipping his coat over your shoulders and his wife slipping a cheap brass ring on his finger." He says as Estelle grabs his hand and plays with the ring on his finger, as he does with mine as he pulls my wrist out of the restraint. "Each and everyone of my soldiers will awake, willing to do anything my wife tells him, whether it's marching on Paris or the White house lawn. While the foolish women follow my every command, whether it being servicing my clients in the bedroom or assassinating leaders." He takes my wrist, brings it to his face as twists it the other way, breaking my bones and making my eyes tear up.

"I would like to pretend you understand the roles you and Henry played my dear. Neither of you helped make history," He moves away from me to go to Henry. " You both helped end it." He kisses him, and Estelle with a big grin, takes the same brick he's been using on me to bash my head in, making my body feel numb, and bot feeling Akan pulling me from my prison.

I open my eyes slightly, and I see Henry in front of me. I reach out to touch him, as he looks into my eyes, but he doesn't move, doesn't blink.

"Looks like the happy couple can look at each other in the eyes as they die. How romantic."

I don't close my eyes, but I'm sudden taken somewhere else.

"You. Psychotic. Little. Bitch." I see the same old man from my last dream. "Is what your old man called you. But I will never call you anything but your name Raven, and there is no one else I would consider a daughter. You take care of those you love, and never second guess them. I can't imagine anyone else with Henry, but you Raven."

That's what I've been missing. That was Jimmy's final gift, the trail to my real husband; Henry.

I'm back on the rooftop, looking at Henry. He's... breathing. I slowly move to sit up, and offer him a hand. He takes it, and we both look at where our enemy is; the platform with his bitch wife and a helicopter nearby. Henry grabs some barbed wire, and wraps it around his hand, walking toward the platform. I sneak around to the back of where they were, as Henry makes himself known to the two.

"Akan!" Estelle calls out to him as she sees him, but doesn't notice me as I grab a metal bar.

"You fuck-" He starts to hold his hand out to stop him, but I hit him over the head with the bar, giving Henry enough time to grab his hand, forcing the barbed wire into his skin as they begin to wrestle. "Oh you fuckers!"

He and Henry float into the air as his powers get out of control. Taking advantage of this time to get even a little, I swing the bar under her legs, making her fall on her back and stomp on her stomach.

"Ahh! Akan!" She screams out. "Help me!" Akan notices this, and drops Henry to come to me.

"You fucking bitch!" He screams, using his power to hoist me into the air by my neck, giving Henry time to attack. "Dont' touch my- Arrgg!"

He goes to the ground as Henry quickly jumps on his back and the two wrestle. Henry gets the upper hand and literally rips Akans hand into two. I jump down to help Henry. Akan screams out in pain and forces Henry away from him with his powers, the air around him getting more unbearable.

He stands and everything around him, including me and Henry slightly float in the air until he flicks out his hands and we both go flying on the rooftop. He floats in the air with several dead goons around him. I scramble to my feet, before he could hurt Henry anymore. I may not have any weapons, but I have one more thing he forgot he gave me; The banshee scream.

I rush over to him, and scream, louder than I have before and the white sound waves show more visibly than ever, throwing Akan around in a fit of rage as his ears begin to bleed and windows on the building break. I feel my eyes tearing up and my body feels weak again. I must be getting low on my battery life.

I stop and fall the the ground, exhausted. I look up and I see Henry beating the hell outta him!

"No! Stop!" Estelle scream at Henry but he doesn't listen. "I'm ordering you stop!"

He then pulls out his orbital muscle and wraps it around his mouth and head, pulling so hard, Akan starts screaming until the top part of his head pops off and he kicks his body to the propellers of the helicopter, completely shredding his entire body into bits. I rush up to the platform, close enough to jump on the helicopter as it's taking off.

Henry puts his eye back, and sees the helicopter. He throws Akan's head in, and jumps, almost missing it until I grab his hand and pull him in, saving him again like how he saved me. We both take a breath and stand up, facing one pissed off and crying Estelle.

"Where is he?!" She yells at us. I simply pick up his head and give it to Henry to show her. When he does, she starts walking back slowly. "No... No!" Outta nowhere, she pulls out a gun and shoots me in the leg and thigh before getting Henry next.

"Fuck you you motherfuckers! Fuck you, fuck you!" She screams at us. We both fall at the same time with her still shooting at us. "How could you do this to me Henry? How could you fucking do this?" She waves her gun in his face and he puts up his hands. "Answer me!"

Taking his hand, he dips it in my gunshot in my leg and writes 'EZ' on the wall. My shoulder's shake with my silent laughter as I rest my head on his shoulder as his does the same.

"Motherfuckers!" She yells as she shoots one more time, but Henry blocks it with his hand, just in time to ricochet off his metal hand and hit her in the shoulder. She looks weak as she looks at the wound. "What happened Henry?"

She staggers away from us as she drops the gun.

"You were suppose to love me... Ahhhh!" She screams as she falls out of the helicopter over Moscow. We both crawl over to the door, and I help him up. "Henry! Raven! Listen to your heart!"

We both look at each other, smile and we close the door on her fucking fingers, listening to her scream as she falls to her death.

I smile, grab the gun she dropped, and leaned against the wall, taking a breath. Henry joins me, as he takes off his ring, and hands it to me. We both look at it, and I toss it over my shoulder. I stand in front of him, nervous but feeling like better. He places his hand on my face and lowers his to mine. I push forward and kiss him.

I remember that feeling from my dreams. Not dreams, memories. Henry is the one I chose to spend my life with, my real husband.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for waiting and super sorry for the EXTREMELY long chapter, but I couldn't stop as soon as I got my computer back!**


End file.
